Silent Hill Fallen's
by Waspie
Summary: Welcome to Silent Hill. La ville-purgatoire a vu défiler beaucoup d'histoire. Un peu comme celle çi...


Support : Silent Hill (toutes les editions confondues)

Genre : Horror, Romance.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Silent Hill, les créatures, Alessa et Pyramid Head ne m'appartiennent pas(ouin !). Kera Et Penelope sont à moi par contre ! Certaines créatures m'appartiennent mais sont largement inspirées par le concept de SH.

**Part I :** "_Fermata In Mistic Air"_

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle errait dans cette ville étrange, prisonnière de cette pluie de cendre incessante qu'elle trouvait belle, mais salissante. Elle parcourait les rues, marchant, fredonnant.

Il n'y avait personne.

Personne à part les cendres et les créatures infectes qui peuplaient Silent Hill.

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle parcourait cette ville de long en large, elle la connaissait par cœur, elle savait comment éviter les monstres, quels endroits étaient sûr, quoiqu'en réalité aucun endroit n'était vraiment sûr ici. Elle avait sur elle de quoi repousser une armée entière, des ceintures de balles, un fusil de chasse dans le dos, un pistolet sur le coté et un uzi(petit fusil mitrailleur) ainsi qu'un couteau attaché à la jambe.

Elle n'avait quasiment jamais faim, elle survivait avec ce qu'elle trouvait.

Elle était là depuis plus d'un an, et elle n'avait plus vu âme qui vive depuis son arrivée. Elle avait débarqué avec ses bagages, sa guitare, ses cigarettes et quelques vêtements.

Cette ville l'avait appelée. Elle se souvenait à peine de la raison pour laquelle elle était arrivée ici, elle avait fui quelque chose mais elle ne se rappelait pas quoi.

_Flash Back_

« La route est actuellement en travaux »

- Je vois bien qu'elle est en travaux, saloperie. Pourquoi faut-il faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?, dit elle ironiquement.

Kera regarda autour d'elle. Une sorte de brume s'était levée, elle voyait à peine à 5 mètres devant elle, et ça avait l'air de s'épaissir en direction de la ville.

Elle se dirigea vers la voiture volée dans laquelle elle avait entreposé ses affaires. Elle se chargea de ses quelques sacs et de son étui à guitare, et se dirigea sur le petit chemin qui devait apparemment mener vers le centre ville.

Elle marcha pendant à peu près un quart d'heure et tomba sur une grand route qui longeait un lac. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas de voitures, pas d'agitation, même pas de vent.

- Et ben, c'est plus gai dans un cimetière…

Kera continua sa route et finis par tomber sur un bâtiment. Elle posa ses sacs pour souffler un peu et contempla la bâtisse dressée à sa gauche. Elle avait l'air abandonnée. Etonnée, Kera s'avança pour examiner les lieux. La porte était défoncée, des gravats obstruaient le passages vers une des pièces latérales.

- C'est quoi ce foutoir… ?

La jeune femme se dirigea vers une pièce qui semblait encore en état, et manqua de passer au travers du plancher. Elle jura, sortit son pied du trou qu'elle venait de faire dans le parquet pourri et usé jusqu'à la moelle.

Une étrange odeur, mélange d'une essence de fleur et d'un corps en pleine décomposition, lui monta aux narines. Elle recula brutalement, dans la pièce, un cadavre gisait, appuyé le dos contre le mur. Il était couvert d'un sang rouge rubis, qui semblait frais. Son visage baissé était impossible à reconnaître tant il devait être mutilé.

Kera n'était pas du genre à fuir en hurlant à ce genre de vue, mais elle prit tout de même une mine dégoûtée et effarée à la vue de ces restes humains baignant dans une mare de sang.

Elle entendit un bruit, et prit la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, à savoir : un grille pain rouillé.

Une chose informe s'agitait devant la porte. Elle semblait ne pas avoir de bras, ou plutôt, ses bras devaient se trouver SOUS sa peau. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait aucun orifice à cette chose, excepté un trou noirâtre béant au niveau du ventre.

Sans hésiter, Kera visa et lança le grille pain en pleine tête. Elle avait toujours été forte au jeu de précision, mais elle n'aurait jamais crû que ça lui servirait dans une situation pareille.

La porte étant bloquée, la jeune femme, prise d'un sursaut d'adrénaline, se lança par la fenêtre, et se retrouva dehors dans un grand fracas de vitres brisées et de planches cassées.

Elle sprinta, pris ses affaires avec une rapidité qui ne lui était pas coutume et qui aurait fait pâlir un sportif de haut niveau, et couru de plus belle en direction de la route.

Elle couru, couru, couru, puis s'arrêta brutalement, car elle était arrivée au bords de la route.

Oui, au bords. La route s'arrêtait brutalement, comme fracassée par on ne sait quelle terrible fléau.

Kera ne se souvenait pas d'un trou dans cette route à son arrivée. Elle tenta pourtant de contourner, mais elle constata avec horreur que sa route n'existait plus, également fracassée.

Pendant plusieurs heures, qui étaient devenues plusieurs jours, Kera avait cherché une issue, sans jamais la trouver. La ville était entourée d'un gigantesque ravin duquel on apercevait pas la rive opposée.

Au bout d'un moment, abandonnant tout espoir, elle se tomba à genoux et se mit à hurler, puis quand elle n'eu plus de souffle elle se mit à sangloter.

Après plusieurs minutes qui lui semblait avoir été des années, dans un état d'hébétude elle se releva.

Puis son regard s'éclaira sombrement. Elle essuya ses yeux rouges, et regarda en direction de Silent Hill.

Puisqu'il lui fallait affronter la ville et ses créatures, elle allait le faire. Elle n'allait pas se laisser mourir, cette idée la révulsait. Elle voulait se battre. Et elle voulait gagner.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Le temps passant, elle avait fini par développer une sorte de deuxième personnalité, qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Elle s'était trouvé un interlocuteur car elle savait que si elle cessait de parler, elle basculerait définitivement dans la folie.

Elle s'interpella, d'une voix étrangement douce alors qu'elle avait la gorge asséchée comme un désert.

- Je me demande si je vais encore « le » croiser. J'ai vu un _Lying Figure _éventré sur le chemin.

Le terme _Lying Figure_, elle l'utilisait pour décrire les créatures communes aux rues de SH, comme celle qu'elle avait rencontré lors de son arrivée. Elle avait écrit une sorte de carnet de voyage, dans lequel elle avait répertorié chaque monstre qu'elle avait rencontré. Et il y en avait plus d'une sorte… Elle faisait des recherches sur eux, sur la façon la plus efficace de les tuer, leurs forces, leurs faiblesses.

C'est d'ailleurs en faisant ses recherches qu'elle avait trouvé des tas de papiers, des journaux, des écrits, et elle avait appris beaucoup de chose sur la ville. Des choses effrayantes…

­- Probablement que tu devrais filer d'ici alors……

- Hm, je ne sais pas.

- Si tu penses encore que tu est capable de lui parler, oublie cette idée.

- Mais il m'a écouté une fois ! Il a failli m'enfoncer son hachoir dans la crâne mais il s'est retenu quand je lui ai parlé !

- …hm.

Elle entendait par « Il » une créature qu'il était rare de rencontrer, mais une fois que c'était fait, on ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Elle l'avait appelé Pyramid Head, à cause de l'espèce de cône en métal gigantesque qui recouvrait sa tête. En fait, on aurait dit que _c'était _sa tête. Il avait une stature imposante, sous son espèce de tablier blanc crasseux qui devait être autrefois celui d'un boucher, on distinguait clairement une masse de muscles saillants. Il était grand, en tout cas pour Kera, qui elle ne faisait pas vraiment partie de cette catégorie de personne. Il avait avec lui parfois un couteau si gigantesque qu'il devait le traîner sur le sol, parfois un hachoir dans le même ordre de grandeur.

Kera savait quand Il arrivait. Les insectes se mettaient à grouiller partout, l'odeur âcre du sang le précédait.

Et il y avait aussi la sirène.

Kera redoutait cette sirène, qui retentissait quand « la nuit » venait. C'était une nuit qui pouvait surgir n'importe quand, elle pouvait être absente pendant des jours ou bien tomber presque toutes les heures, cela dépendait. Ce n'était pas une nuit naturelle, bien sûr, la nuit naturelle suivait les « horaires » normaux. Cette nuit typique de la ville était une nuit sans étoiles, sans lumières, c'était le noir total. Et toute la ville, plongée dans cette obscurité, semblait peinte de sang. Les matériaux se désagrégeaient comme s'ils avaient brûlés, tout semblai rouillé, bref, « glauque ». Il pleuvait aussi souvent dans ces cas là. Kera détestait cette nuit, mais elle en profitait pour récupérer l'eau de pluie, au moins ses réserves perduraient assez bien.

Kera parlait encore avec elle même quand elle entendit un cri perçant.

Elle sursauta, ce n'était pas un cri de créature…c'était le cri d'un être humain.

Aussi agilement qu'un chat, elle grimpa le long d'une gouttière, et se mit à courir de toit en toit.

Une jeune femme courait droit devant elle, poursuivie par deux _Sniffer Dogs, _des genre de chiens avec une langue démesurée qui traîne sur le sol et semblant se décomposer, ou comme s'ils avaient été brûlés.

Elle était paniquée, manquait de se prendre un arbre, et finit par trébucher. Elle mis son bras par dessus son visage, un chien s'élançait déjà pour lui sauter dessus.

Mais sa course s'arrêta sous les énormes New rock de Kera. Le crâne écrasé du chien fit un bruit mat de craquement d'os, son corps fut pris de convulsions avant de tomber inerte.

Sans ciller, Kera brandit son pistolet et tira sur l'autre chien, qui mourut dans les mêmes circonstances que le premier.

Elle rengaina son pistolet, et se tourna vers la jeune fuyarde.

Celle ci reculait, terrorisée elle semblait ne pas savoir ce qui se passait, son regard était brouillé par des larmes.

Kera elle même ne savait pas trop comment réagir, elle n'avait plus été confrontée à un être humain depuis tant de temps qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude de faire des présentations en bonne et due forme.

La jeune femme finit par se reprendre, elle se releva. Son regard était froid comme le marbre et noir comme l'ébène, quelque chose d'intense émanait de ses yeux. Ca contrastait énormément avec le vert pur des yeux de Kera, si clair que c'en était dérangeant.

Elles se dévisagèrent un moment. Puis, Kera se sentit trop fatiguée et sans doute trop déstabilisée pour engager une discussion. Elle rangea son pistolet, et s'apprêtait à repartir quand la voix de la jeune femme se fit entendre.

- A-Attendez ! Vous n'allez pas me laisser là !

- ……

Kera pris sa sacoche, défit les ceintures qui la maintenait fermée et sortit un magnum ainsi que des cartouches de balles. Elle les tandis à la jeune femme, qui les prit en hésitant. Kera referma son sac. La jeune la regardait interloquée. Kera, sentant qu'il n'était pas bon de rester sur place, se remit en marche.

- Dites moi au moins votre nom !!

-…..Kera.

- Kera, ne me laissez pas seule ici ! Je ne sais même pas comment me servir de ce truc !

- Je vous conseille d'apprendre très vite. Et d'apprendre à courir aussi…

- Revenez !! Bordel, revenez !! Espèce d'ordure !!

Kera s'arrêta. Elle fit volte-face, et se dirigea droit vers la jeune femme. Elle stoppa son mouvement juste devant elle, son visage à quelques centimètres.

- Si tu cesses pas de hurler tout de suite, je te colle une balle dans la tête. Tu vas attirer d'autres créatures, et tu vas me ralentir si je t'emmène.

- … Je…

Kera posa un doigt sur la bouche de la jeune femme.

- Si-lence.

La jeune femme ne répondit plus rien. Elle hocha la tête pour exprimer qu'elle avait compris.

Kera se retourna pour reprendre sa route. La jeune femme la suivait de près. Elle savait qu'elle allait se faire repérer, cette fille faisait un bruit de tout les diables avec ses foutus talons. Mais dans le fond, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas la laisser là.

Après une course d'une demi heure, Kera et la jeune femme arrivèrent au repère. C'était une ancienne bibliothèque, dont l'unique porte en hauteur était une excellente protection contre les monstres. Kera avait barricadé les fenêtres du rez de chaussée, grillagé la porte, et couvert chaque ouvertures de symboles cabalistiques qu'elle avait récolté dans toutes sortes de livres et grimoires. Elle dégagea l'entrée de sa place forte improvisée, et pressa sa nouvelle recrue de rentrer. Elle était haletante, alors que Kera respirait comme si elle avait fait un petit jogging dans la fraîcheur du matin.

- J'y crois pas…comment vous faites pour tenir …

- …..l'habitude.

- Ah parce qu'en plus ça vous arrive souvent ?

- ….

- ….Si c'est aussi souvent que quand vous répondez pas aux questions, je comprends mieux.

Kera haussa les épaules. Ca faisait un bail qu'on lui avait plus fait de trait d'humour, elle avait un peu de mal à apprécier.

Elle déposa ses armes (quoi que gardant le couteau, paranoïa oblige…), s'apprêtant à faire les tâches qu'elle s'assignait chaque jours, à savoir vérification du matériel et des fortifications(une entrée dans la maison et c'est la catastrophe), nettoyage, cuisine, et éventuellement un peu de repos. Mais sentir une présence, humaine de surcroît, la fixer de la sorte, c'était trop perturbant. Elle s'arrêta à mi chemin de la porte de la cuisine.

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? à voir comme tout est bien rangé ici j'imagine que oui…

- ….hm.

- Je m'appelle Penelope Lynn, Pen pour faire court. J'aurais voulu me présenter dans d'autres circonstances que celles-ci mais…

- Pas grave. Comment vous êtes arrivée là ?

- Ben, en marchant…u..u

- ….(moment de blanc)d'accord……mais vous êtes pas venue faire du tourisme, si ?

- Hum…ce que je suis venue faire ici ne regarde que moi.

-…Je vois.

Elle dévisageait Kera, son regard avait vraiment quelque chose de terrible…d'insondable. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Kera mais elle ne fis même pas de geste ou de moue significative.

S'ensuivit un dialogue alternant des « … » et des « hm hm » de la part de Kera, et des traits d'humour noir de Pen. Une bien drôle de soirée.

Pourtant, le fait d'entendre quelqu'un rassurait Kera. Une voix, pas la sienne, celle d'une autre. La solitude n'était pas un vain mot dans sa vie, le fait d'en sortir de cette façon lui procurait une sensation étrange, une douceur peu coutumière.


End file.
